Three Headteachers
by ParticularlyGoodFINDer44
Summary: A series of chapters following the lives of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape before, during and after their headship of Hogwarts. Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is my new story! As you probably read on the synopsis, it is basically following the three main Headteachers of Hogwarts (Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall) through their lives, before, during and after their headship. I am aiming to put three different mini-chapters in each chapter, each from the POV of the different characters (apart from Albus, whom I have decided would be too difficult to write for, so I am using people who know him like Elphias Doge and Aberforth for those ones.) I hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

**By the way, I have been writing this for quite a long time, writing different parts of the stories at random points, so if I don't upload as quickly as I normally would, it's probably because I have forgotten a character's chapter for that part :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

* * *

Albus

"Elphias! Wake up! Come quickly!" a voice brought Elphias Doge out of his peaceful dreams and into the Gryffindor boys' dormitory in a split second. His friend Albus was standing next to his bed, looking fairly excited, but seeming to be suppressing the urge to shout so as not to wake up the other boys.

"What, Albus?" Elphias asked groggily. Albus often made exciting discoveries at the most inconvenient of times. He had the tendency to wonder the corridors at night time, which was completely against the school rules, but because he was Albus Dumbledore- brilliantly talented in everything he tried- of course, never caught.

"Just come quickly!" Albus repeated. Elphias grinned as he sat up in bed and put on his slippers. Grabbing his wand, he followed Albus out of Gryffindor tower and along several flights of staircases and passageways until they came to a door which Elphias had never noticed before. They ducked in, and stood staring at the room.

It was completely bare, apart from a large thing that covered the wall, shining and reflecting the light sent out from their wands all around the room. When Elphias moved closer, he saw that it was a mirror, with words carved intricately around the frame.

Albus stepped in front of it, and pointed.

"You see? Can you see them?"

"See who? There's nobody there"

"They are standing right next to me- why can't you see them?"

Elphias was starting to think that Albus really had gone mad, when he was pushed in front of the mirror. At first he saw nothing but himself, looking confused and bewildered about who on earth 'they' could be, when things started to appear around him, as if out of thin air. He was taller, older, handsomer. He was different. He proudly wore a Head Boy badge, and carried a broom. He was team captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"So, do you see them?" asked Albus eagerly.

"See who? Can't you see me? I think I've won the Quidditch House Cup! Look at me!"

Albus frowned. "It must be a magical mirror that only shows things to you and nobody else. I've read about these."

"What do you see, Albus?" Elphias asked, but Albus seemed to be distracted, and didn't answer for a long moment.

"We should go" he said eventually. Elphias followed Albus out of the room, and they made their way back through the dark Hogwarts back to Gryffindor Tower.

When they were finally back in bed, Elphias stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. That mirror had seemed so real. Was it some fortune telling mirror? Was it nothing, what Elphias had seen? And what had Albus seen, that had been so secret to him that he hadn't shared it with his best friend?

"Elphias?" Albus' whispered voice made him jump.

"What?"

"You asked me what I saw in the mirror."

"Yes?"

I saw my family. They were all back together. Ariana wasn't ill anymore and my Father was alive. Aberforth didn't hate me as much as he does, and my mother was happy. We were all together again.

Elphias didn't know what to say. In the two years that he had known him, Albus had never really spoken about what had happened to his sister, in fact he barely mentioned her. Of course everyone speculated and gossiped. Everyone had heard the false rumours about the intriguing Dumbledore family (except probably Albus himself, although he was good at turning a blind eye to anything like that).

_"His sister is a squib, who is locked up in their house because she's an embarrassment to the family."  
"His father is a mass murderer."  
"His mother is going mad."  
"His father escaped from Azkaban."  
"His father died in Azkaban."  
"His sister is uncontrollable and dangerous.  
"His mother is breeding an army of garden gnomes."_

The list went on and on. Of course none of them could be true Albus told himself, but surely the most obscure of rumours often had an inkling of truth in them. Maybe that was why Albus was always so reluctant to talk about his family.

"My family was together again." Albus repeated, and he sounded for the first time that Elphias could recall, on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" he asked softly, not really expecting an answer.

After a long pause, Albus spoke. "When my sister was much younger, some muggle boys saw her performing underage magic, like children do when they can't control it. I think it freaked them out or something because they attacked her, and- well, she had never been the same again. The attack scarred her for life, and she sometimes uses magic by accident because she can't control it. Of course my father was very angry, and attacked the boys who had done this to her, and he was locked up in Azkaban for it. I don't really think it was the right thing to have done, to take that into his own hands, but he never told anyone why he had attacked them. He protected Ariana. He died a few years after that. I suppose that grief for my sister killed him." Albus looked over at Elphias through the darkness, and Elphias saw him rolling over onto his side, almost embarrassed that he had shared such a private story with anyone.

* * *

Minerva

Around the large old house, everything was quiet. Minerva McGonagall sat in the living room, reading a book. Minerva liked books. They helped her get away from everything that worried her. This one she had received that day: her eleventh birthday. It was an old copy of a children's book: The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and her mother had given it to her. Although this was a children's book, Minerva loved anything to do with magic, and this was certainly no ordinary book. This one had pictures that _moved_, and stories about magical and exciting things like invisibility cloaks and cauldrons.

Minerva hardly ever heard about magic in her house. Her mother had told her all about Hogwarts when she was younger, but now, she seemed almost upset if anybody mentioned magic. Her father was a muggle Minerva knew, but she didn't see how this was a reason for her mother to be sad. Minerva wondered if her mother missed magic. She used to make things come out of the end of her wand, like birds and flowers. She hardly ever did that nowadays. Nowadays, she normally sat around the house, not really doing anything: almost mourning her magic. But whenever Minerva, or her brothers Malcolm or Robert did something magical, her mother seemed almost animated with excitement, as if they were taking away all of the pain which she had been bottling up inside.

All of this was why Minerva had been so surprised to have received a non-muggle present from her parents for her birthday. It was probably because today was special. Today, hopefully an owl would arrive at the window, and Hogwarts would be waiting for her.

A soft scratching at the window made her jump, and laughing, she realised that it was in fact the very owl she had been thinking about a second ago. It was grey and white, and very official looking, carrying a letter with a wax seal, and her name and address on the front. _This is it_ she told herself, as she ripped open the seal. The letter enclosed read:

_Dear Miss McGonagall,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore  
Deputy Headmaster

Underneath was a long list of all the books and equipment that Minerva would need to attend.

Laughing slightly hysterically at the arrival of the letter she had dreamed of ever since she knew she was a witch, she ran out of the living room to find her family and tell them the news.

She burst in on mother in the kitchen, chopping vegetables.

"What is it?" she asked, seeing the excited look on Minerva's face.

Minerva waved the letter in the air. "I got in!" she half shouted. "I'm going to Hogwarts"

Her mother dropped the knife she was holding and burst into tears.

"What is it? Are you alright?" asked Minerva, completely shocked.

"Of-of course I'm alright" she replied. "I'm just happy for you. I'm glad you can go." She embraced Minerva. Surely there was something else though. Minerva had sensed it for months now. Then it hit her. Of course, her mother was jealous of her! She wanted to go back to Hogwarts and be free to use magic again, like she had done before she was married. Still shocked at her realisation, Minerva hugged her mother back, trying to console her.

* * *

Severus

Third year Severus walked down a corridor in the general direction of the Great Hall. It was lunchtime, and he had just come out of potions, but he didn't want to go to the hall just yet. He needed to think. He jumped in shock as a hand seemingly coming from nowhere clamped over his mouth and pulled him into a nearby broom cupboard.

"Hey, Snivellus!" the voice Severus had come to loathe sounded menacingly beside him. He groaned inwardly. It wasn't the first time Potter and his followers had ambushed him at lunchtime and the other times had not ended nicely for Severus.

"Lemme go!" he said when the hand clamping his mouth shut had been released. He reached for his wand.

"You know, Snivellus? The reason that nobody likes you is that they don't want to be seen dead with someone who hasn't washed his hair in two years!" Great. Well done, Black: very original. At least Lupin had the decency to look slightly ashamed of his friends, although he never did anything to stop them. The fat kid who followed them around was snickering shamelessly, as were the Hufflepuff girls who had also been following them, were now staring into the cupboard, and clearly fancied (like most girls of their age) the good looking Potter, Black and even Lupin.

"Stupif-"A spell sent Severus off his feet before he was able to finish the spell.

"How d'you like this, Snivellus?" taunted Black, charming Severus' own school bag to attack him; his heavy potions book hitting him hard in the stomach: forcing him into a protective foetal position, as sharp quills, thick books and rolls of parchment attacked his head. Potter was about to join in with the spells, when a familiar voice: a voice Severus had loved from the minute he had first heard it rang out in alarm and anger.

"What are you doing to Sev?" shouted Lily Evans, her green eyes flashing angrily as she pushed the Hufflepuffs out of the way. Potter grinned lazily at her: messing up his already windswept hair in the hope of impressing her.

"Hey babe" he said smiling. "Will you go out with me yet?" Severus looked on in triumph as Lily gave Potter a look of disgust and loathing.

"I would rather go out with a mountain troll than you, Potter!" she spat. "How could you be so mean to Sev? What has he ever done to you?"

"Well, he was born for a start" said Black, grinning nastily.

A well aimed bat bogey hex from Lily sent Black sprawling to the floor; hitting his head on a shelf on the way down, as big black bats came flapping out of his nose. Potter shrieked with laughter at his friend, and Lily turned his wand on him.

"Whoa, careful Lilyflower! You don't want me to hex you, do you?" This had an immediate effect on Lily, and glowering at his arrogance, shot yellow birds out of the end of her wand, which she pointed at James, and said "Oppugno!"

Instantly, the birds flew at him, pecking at anywhere they could find. Severus smirked in satisfaction as the other Marauders followed James out of the cupboard; worried they would be the next to be at the receiving end of Lily's spells.

"YOU LEAVE SEVERUS ALONE!"Lily shouted after them. "And what are you staring at?" she demanded, pointing at the Hufflepuff girls, who were laughing a little less now. They scuttled away at Lily's glare, knowing there would be bad consequences if they didn't.

"Thanks, Lily" said Severus, climbing to his feet.

"You mustn't let them do this to you!" she said frowning. "Potter and Black are complete prats, but you need to stand up to them, or they will carry on doing it! You should at least tell someone!"

She was right of course. She was always right.

He watched her as she walked away to join her Gryffindor friends, Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald.

He hated Potter. He hated that everyone liked him; that all the girls fancied him, and all the boys wanted to be friends with him. He hated that Potter had the courage to tell the girl he fancied his feelings every day, despite her constant threats, when he himself was too scared of ruining their friendship. Lily was his, not Potter's. She had always been his. He closed his eyes and once again drew the picture in his head. Severus and Lily married, with three children. The thing was, James often barged in and pulled her screaming away every time. He shook his head, as if to send the image away. He wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't.

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! So yeah, this is still from Minerva and Severus' points of view, only Dumbledore's chapter is from the point of view of his brother Aberforth.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

* * *

Albus

"We have gathered here together, to say goodbye to Ariana Dumbledore; a kind girl, loved by many" said the wizard conducting the funeral. Aberforth sighed deeply. He had loved Ariana. She had been the most important person in his life. She hadn't been loved by many though. Because of her condition, he and Albus were some of the only people alive who had known her. He thought back to the moment when he realised when she was gone.

He screamed at his brother from across the room. "YOU'VE KILLED HER, YOU MINDLESS IDIOT! YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND HAVE KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER!"

He looked at her through his tears, as he held her in his arms. She felt so cold and limp... Just like their mother when she was hit by Ariana's uncontrolled magic. Aberforth's screams turned into sobs, and he was unable to continue.

Gently, with shaking hands, Aberforth closed Ariana's eyes. Albus breathed out, as if he had been holding his breath for a long time; he was still frozen in shock and pain. He crossed the room, unable to speak; unable to comfort his brother. For once in his life, he was lost for words.

Aberforth hated Albus. He had killed Ariana. It was entirely his fault. None of his fancy words could bring her back. She was gone.

Growing up, Albus had always been the intelligent one: the one who was always right. Aberforth was the one with a temper, who liked to settle arguments by fighting. Albus just wanted to talk. Their mother had always loved Albus the best, Aberforth knew that.

There was a time before Albus met Grindelwald that Aberforth could say that he liked Albus: that he looked up to him. He remembered the happy time so long ago, before Ariana's attack, when they were a whole family together. That time of happiness in Aberforth's life had long since been obliterated, and he had been thrown into a life of worry for his sister and mother, shame about his father, and the constant knowledge that he lived in his brother's shadow.

Aberforth was filled with bitterness and rage as the curtain closed around Ariana for the final time. As he walked out of the building, into the mist of the afternoon, he saw Albus in front of him. He was pale, and looked more haunted and upset than Aberforth had ever seen him.

He was the same now, as he watched his sister's coffin being lowered into the grave. Aberforth watched him, and for a moment their eyes met.

Albus turned away, his face white. Aberforth grabbed him by the arm, and leaning in close to his brother's face, he whispered

"I'll never forget what you did." Albus just stood there, his face white. "_Answer me!" _Still Albus would not speak. Aberforth's fist connected with Albus' nose with a crunch, and Albus cringed away, holding his now bloody and oddly misshapen nose. Grief overwhelmed Albus' eyes.

"Aberforth-"

Aberforth walked away, with a last tearful glance towards the newly filled grave, and the top of the white coffin which was slowly being covered with dirt.

* * *

Minerva

"McGonagall passes to Searle, Searle dodges Cooley, Searle passes back to McGonagall, who speeds to the goal, and... YES! SHE SCORES! ANOTHER GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Minerva let out a whoop, as the Quidditch pitch erupted into cheers and applause from Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The Slytherins stayed seated. It was the Quidditch House Cup final, and Gryffindor was in the lead, with seventy points to ten. They had been playing for half an hour under a baking hot sun and Minerva could feel her skin slowly burning, but she was determined that she would never let Slytherin win. She high- fived her teammate Esme Searle who flew past her in celebration. But the game wasn't over yet.

Slytherin now had possession of the Quaffle. One of their chasers: Cooley, Minerva seemed to remember, was flying towards the Gryffindor goal posts at full speed. Minerva could see Esme flying swiftly towards Cooley, trying to intercept, but a well aimed bludger on a Slytherin Beater's part almost sent Minerva's teammate tumbling to the ground. She flew towards the Slytherin, who was making good progress flying along to the pitch covered by her Beater.

"Cooley passes to Edwards, Edwards passes back to Cooley... Cooley shoots... Pinches dives to save... And catches the Quaffle!" Minerva sighed with relief, as the Quaffle was passed back into Gryffindor's possession. She thought Cooley would score there: she was a good shot.

Esme now had the Quaffle. Minerva flew forwards to catch it, and headed back towards the Slytherin goalposts. She realised that she had no idea what was going on in the rest of the game. That was the thing about Quidditch: it was so exciting for spectators, but in the air, one only concentrated on one's task, and Minerva often completely forgot about how the Seekers were doing, and she didn't tend to notice the Beaters at all, apart from when the Bludger was speeding towards her and she needed cover. Now it was just her, the Quaffle, and the goalposts.

She was twenty foot away from the goals, when she felt a sudden jolt on her broom. She turned around to see Cooley clinging onto her broom, leaning over from her own. She pulled the broom, trying to unbalance Minerva: an obvious foul. She was probably bitter about her previous miss, and seemed prepared to do anything to get the Quaffle through the Gryffindor goals.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Minerva, knowing it was no good. The Slytherin had a firm grip, and pulled Minerva's broom alongside hers. She snatched the Quaffle out of Minerva's hand, and then let go of her broom, leaving Minerva unbalanced, and leaning into thin air. She screamed, and her arms wind milled around, trying to grasp onto something, anything that would stop her from falling. She fell from her broom, tumbling through the air until she smashed to the grass of the Quidditch pitch below. Only with a split second to wonder what would happen to the game, and then to realise that her ribs felt like they had blown up inside her, she blacked out.

She was in the air again. She was holding the Quaffle tightly under one arm, and was speeding towards the goalposts again, like before, like nothing had happened. Only this time, the sun was burning brighter than ever before. Gritting her teeth, she flew directly into the glare of the sunlight, for a moment she was blinded. She flew, wild and uncontrolled, trying to get her vision back. Suddenly, something blocked the sun from her eyes. It was Cooley again, flying straight towards her, a face full of malice and hatred. She grabbed Minerva's broom once again, but this time, she bent it, and with superhuman strength, snapped the broom in two. Minerva opened her mouth in a soundless scream, and found herself falling once more, as if in slow motion to the ground far below, all thoughts of the match gone from her mind.

She woke up, her heart racing, to find herself lying, quite safe, in the Hospital wing.

"Ah, Minerva!" said the matron, Madame Pomfrey.

"How long have I been out?" asked Minerva groggily.

"A couple of hours, I think. You had quite a nasty fall. I wasn't there, but my daughter Poppy told me all about it. Quidditch is such a dangerous game..." she looked disapproving.

"The game!" Minerva exclaimed, just registering what Madame Pomfrey had said. "What happened?"

"I don't know" she answered. "Your teammates were visiting earlier (in their sweaty muddy Quidditch robes I might add!), but I didn't hear what happened to the match."

"Thank you" said Minerva. She tried to sit up, but pain pulsed through her body, and her ribs and head felt like they were on fire.

"Gah!" groaned Minerva.

"Ah yes, they might be sore for a bit- you broke three ribs, and I think you suffered from concussion" said Madame Pomfrey. "Nothing to worry about, I healed them when you first came in, but you will have to take it easy for the next couple of days."

Minerva nodded, not wanting to open her mouth and whimper again.

"How did you fall anyway?" asked the Matron.

"A Slytherin pushed me" growled Minerva, forgetting about the pain for a moment.

Madame Pomfrey tutted.

"Nasty dangerous game, Quidditch" she repeated. "Anyway, try to get some rest, and you should be fine to go back to your dormitory this evening." She hurried off to attend to a young second year, whose hair growing potion which she had brewed in her afternoon lesson had worked too well, and now thick dark hair was growing out of her ears and nostrils, along with a bushy moustache.

"Minerva!" she heard a familiar voice. Pomona was hurrying towards her bed. Pomona Sprout was Minerva's classmate and best friend, despite being in a different house to her.

"Hello" she said weakly as Pomona hugged her.

"Ooh sorry" Pomona said pulling back. "I forgot about your ribs... We all came whilst you were asleep."

"Thanks" said Minerva. "What happened?"

"Well, you fell off your broom, and I think someone cast a charm that slowed you down a bit, but it was too late, because you hit the ground with quite a force" she gushed. "We all thought you were dead: you were lying so still, and you hit the ground so hard... It was an obvious and outrageous foul on Slytherin's part, and Cooley was sent off, probably never to play Quidditch again."

"But who won?" persisted Minerva, feeling slightly triumphant at Cooley's downfall.

"Well, after you fell, everyone was distracted by you. All apart from the Slytherin Seeker, who 'hadn't seen that you fell'. He caught the Snitch, and the game was lost. I'm really sorry, Minerva. He even caught it legally because the referee had forgotten to stop play."

"No" moaned Minerva, all visions and hopes of a Gryffindor win for her last year dashed. She vowed there and then that if she ever returned to Hogwarts for whatever reason, she would do everything in her power to beat Slytherin at Quidditch.

Quidditch had been her passion the moment she started going to Hogwarts. She was very serious about her schoolwork, especially Transfiguration, and she knew that many people thought that she was 'uptight' and 'obsessed with school', and although she got on quite well with many people in the year, Pomona was her only true friend. Playing Quidditch was the time when Minerva truly felt like she belonged. And now it was over, in one match. One foul, one fall, and she would never play Quidditch again. She wasn't good enough to play professionally, and there was nowhere else to play it than at Hogwarts. Maybe she would have to come back. She was filled with a sad but nostalgic feeling that she would be leaving in two weeks. She had grown fond of Hogwarts: it had become her second home, and she wasn't ready to leave. Maybe she wouldn't. Maybe she would just stay here forever. But that was silly: she couldn't. She had to move on with her life. She didn't want to though. Pomona planned to return as a Herbology Professor. Maybe she would return too, as a Professor. One day. But not next year. She had already been offered a job at the Ministry, and she had made plans to go back to her home in Caithness, and stay with her family for one last summer.

* * *

Severus

Every day, he felt her slipping further away from his reach and into the arms of Potter. Every day, she became colder to him, defending him less and less until he had cracked and called her a... Mudblood. Why did he do it? It had ruined his strong friendship: cast away his best friend. True, he had Avery and Mulciber, but they weren't real friends. They just tried to impress each other the whole time.

He knew what he had to do. He had to go and see her, and tell her his true feelings.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested"

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath!"

It was night time. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I only came out because Mary told me that you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you a Mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious Death Eater friends- you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking knowing it would be fruitless to protest.

"I can't pretend any more. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." She was slipping further away... Desperately he tried to mend the bonds that were breaking with every word he said.

"No-listen, I didn't mean-"

"-to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus, why should I be any different?" He wanted to answer. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, he always had- that was why. As he struggled on the verge of speech, she gave him a contemptuous look, and turned away and went through the portrait hole.

Finally he could speak.

"Lily! Wait-" But she had already gone. In desperation, Severus darted forwards, and ignoring the shrieks of protest from the Fat Lady, stuck his foot in between the portrait and the wall, stopping it as it swung closed. He forced the portrait open, but paused in the entrance. He imagined what he might see if he ran into the almost deserted common room. Would he see that Lily hadn't run up to her dormitory? Would she run to Him? To Potter? He could picture them now: her sobbing into Potter's shoulder, as Potter held her, tender and concerned as Severus would have done, but also triumphant, like he had been when he caught the snitch that won Gryffindor the Quidditch House Cup.

Of course, this was all Severus' imagination. The image stuck with him though.

Numbly, he walked away from the portrait hole, not daring to look back.

* * *

**That was chapter two. Please review :D (even just to congratulate me on my epic rhyming skills)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :) Here is Chapter 3. Sorry it's a lot shorter than the last two chapters. I have written two chapters for Severus because I have been having trouble with the Albus chapters, so in some chapters, I will post two Minerva or Severus chapters :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it**

* * *

Minerva

Minerva sighed in exasperation at James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. It was impossible to relax when they were in the same room as you: they were always trying to pull of some crazy prank, so you always had to be on guard in case they tried to pour a bucket of slime over everyone in the room, or turned everybody's hair purple. Of course, they hardly ever dared to target Minerva herself, but she often got caught up in the slime attacks, or received a stray hair changing curse. Today had been no exception. It had been at breakfast in the Great Hall, the place where most pranks were set. Minerva had been suspicious that something was going to happen mainly because Lily Evans had seemed even angrier than usual with Potter, and Minerva had heard her shouting that they 'mustn't do it because they had already lost so many points for Gryffindor'. She had also been threatening to 'tell McGonagall', but when Minerva came over to find out what the disturbance was, Lily wouldn't say anything.

Suddenly, all of the pumpkin juice goblets into large white mice. Minerva assumed it was the work of the 'Marauders' as they liked to call themselves, and of course half of the hall was terrified, jumping onto their chairs and screaming very loudly. Minerva got out her wand to vanish the mice, but obviously the prank wasn't over yet.

The hall had calmed down eventually, and Minerva was surprised to see that Dumbledore seemed to find it all very amusing, and told everyone to finish their dinner. People were starting to eat again, and excited chatter of everyone in the hall broke out, wondering who could have pulled off the prank, when screams erupted around the hall, and the cutlery began to move around on the tables.

Minerva looked on in amazement, when her fork stood up on its end and actually started tap dancing, making a tinny rhythm on the table. Later on when she reflected on it, she should have known that she should have held onto her plate before it decided to join in the dance, but it was too late by the time she had thought of it. Spinning around in a circle, her full plate made a lap around her head before it decided to empty its contents (a full roast dinner complete with vegetables and gravy) unceremoniously onto her head.

Minerva sat, dripping with gravy, watching the utter chaos that had erupted in the room. Food was flying everywhere. A whole, very large roast chicken flew, as if alive and writhing across the hall towards the Professors' table, and it hit poor Professor Flitwick, knocking him off his chair. Minerva watched in horror, unable to do anything but watch the students; most of whom had joined in the food fight, and were now flinging large handfuls of any food that they could reach at anyone they could see.

After far too long, Dumbledore stood up and called for silence in the hall.

"I would like the culprits for this prank to come forward, please." Nobody came. Of course they wouldn't, and Minerva knew that Dumbledore knew it was the Marauders, but he made no attempt to punish them.

"Very well then" said Dumbledore, smiling slightly. "We shall continue with our meal, as I'm sure that you will all regret that food fight tonight when you go to sleep with empty stomachs."

A quick cleaning charm cleaned the last of the peas from Minerva's hair, but looking at the mess, she doubted that any charm would be able to clean up the Great Hall. However, Dumbledore simply waved his wand and the mess was vanished, and another feast sprung up on every table.

* * *

Severus

The Hogwarts Express grinded to a halt for the last time for Severus. He stared out of the window of his all but empty compartment, and he could see through the clearing smoke the parents of the students of Hogwarts waiting, anticipant for their children to run off the train and embrace them. Not Severus' mother though. She had told him in a letter that she wouldn't be able to pick him up from King's Cross, so he would have to apparate home on his own. As Severus stepped off the train for the last time, he could imagine all the other times she had picked him up, when she had pulled a face, as if Severus was an unwelcome wart she couldn't get rid of.

As Severus got out his wand, he hesitated, and looked back, as if to say goodbye to Hogwarts forever. A couple were walking towards him, holding hands and laughing together. Severus ignored them until he saw the red hair. It was Lily and Potter. He sighed as they walked past him, without glancing at him.

Lily hadn't spoken to him as a friend since she had left him at the portrait hole that time in their fifth year. Of course they had been partnered up sometimes in lessons, but she barely even glanced at him, and all of their conversation had been about class work. Severus rarely saw Lily out of the company of Potter, and it was killing him inside how much in love with James Lily obviously was.

"Bye, Lily" Severus whispered. She looked back over her shoulder, as if she had heard him, and for a moment their eyes met. He raised his hand in a half wave, and she smiled a sad smile, as if seeing her old friend had brought back memories hidden deep inside. She stopped walking, and Potter, who was walking beside her, turned to her in puzzlement. Ignoring his questions, she walked up to Severus, and after what seemed like an hour of staring like they had just met each other, Lily smiled.

"I'm sorry we grew apart, Sev" she said, her green eyes shining with tears. Severus couldn't speak. He could just stand there and stare at her as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Goodbye" she whispered, and then she was gone, arm in arm with James Potter, through the barrier forever.

His vision blurred from the tears Severus was fighting back, he stared after them for a minute, before being jostled by the other people wanting to get through the barrier. He apparated away, not looking back again.

* * *

Severus

Severus was seething with rage. Potter had ruined his already bad life, and now that arrogant idiot's son, who was so similar to him had seen him do it. He smashed another jar of pickled rat brains against the door which Potter had ran from, as if the door was James Potter's face which was now dripping with the slimy brains and vinegar, that arrogant smirk he always wore wiped clean off. Again and again, he smashed bottles and jars against that door, until finally he lay, exhausted and sobbing on a floor of broken glass and animal parts.

He remembered Lily lying dead in front of him all those years ago. He remembered kneeling down, his black eyes fixed on her still open green eyes. He remembered his world shattering around him, as he told her that he loved her- but it was too late. She was gone. It was all over now.

He got to his feet, as if still in a dream. "Expecto Patronum" A doe made of light flew out of the end of his wand. Her doe. It trotted around the wreckage of the room for several minutes. He imagined that she had cast that doe: that she was still standing there beside him like she had before, staring in wonder at the beautiful animal she had created. But she wasn't. She was gone. As he thought this, the deer faded, and the room became the dark dungeon once again.

Potter was just like his father. He had known that the minute he laid eyes on him. Arrogant and lazy. A hero who everyone loved. Rule breaking. He even looked like his dad, with his irritatingly messy hair. Apart from his eyes of course. His eyes were his only redeeming feature.

But Severus had sworn to protect him. For Lily. He had to try. The occlumency was over though.

He got up off the floor, and observed the wreckage he had created. With a wave of his wand, the jars put themselves back together, and sat themselves, with their contents, back where they came from. He had to move on. He had to try to forget.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 3. I'm not very happy with this chapter. I wrote half of it several months ago, and the other half this evening. Sorry about the weird jump between the two Severus chapters too :L**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again :) Sorry for my tardiness in this update; I didn't have time to both edit and post this chapter yesterday. So, This chapter is in the POVs of Severus and Minerva, but both of Severus' chapters are about Dumbledore too, so I thought that would count :L Anyway, thank you to LiuanTobit for the favorite :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it :/**

* * *

Albus/Severus

He would have to kill him. Severus would have to kill Dumbledore. He had promised him he would. Dumbledore had six months to live. That was what made Severus' blood run cold. The most powerful, invincible, wise wizard in the wizarding world, the kindest, bravest, strongest man who Severus had ever known, the only man who Voldemort was scared of- was going to die. All because of some stupid ring.

He remembered Dumbledore's hand. It was blackened and wizened; looking very much like some foul disease had grasped it. But Severus knew from the moment he saw it that it wasn't a disease. That would have been curable. It was a curse, and some curses would never let go, no matter how many counter curses, cures and obscenities you throw at them. Dumbledore was not one for obscenities however. When he heard the news, he had remained the picture of calmness and security; not in the slightest bit the wreck that most condemned men would be. He wiped away the tears that were trying to leak down his cheeks. Of course the conversation came upon Lily, like many conversations with Dumbledore. But this time it was different. Severus thought that he would have been embarrassed to show how much he cared about Harry because of Lily. In front of Dumbledore, the confession was easy. Dumbledore knew how much Severus had loved Lily, and he hadn't seemed surprised that he still loved her.

Dumbledore had left the room, saying he was going to dinner, and had left Severus alone in the office. His sat in an armchair, his head in his hands. Would he be able to kill Dumbledore when the time came? He had done it before as a Death Eater. But wouldn't it be harder to kill _Dumbledore, _even if he wanted to be killed? After a long while, Severus raised his head, and looked around the office. His eyes rested on Dumbledore's pensieve, which had been left out from Dumbledore's last ponderings. Whether this had been deliberate or not, Severus didn't know, but he felt himself walk towards it, and he stared into the silver bowl. There were no memories inside, but instead, Severus took out his wand and poured one of his own memories, shining and glistening into the pensieve. Taking a breath, he plunged his face into the silvery liquid. He experienced the familiar lurching sensation as if he was being sucked into a whirlpool, and he landed back in the office that he had left, facing a slightly younger version of himself, and a still ageless Dumbledore. Memory Severus seemed very distraught, and looked like he had been crying. Severus cringed to see himself in such a state, and watched the conversation grimly.

Dumbledore gazed at Memory Severus through his half moon spectacles. His piercing eyes studied him as he listened intently to what he was saying.

"Why did it have to be _Lily_ though, Albus? She didn't deserve to die. She never deserved to die."

Albus smiled gently. "Severus" he said quietly. "You may have heard me say this before, but to the well organised mind, death is but the next great adventure. Don't feel sorry for Lily. I know that she had a very well organised mind, and she was not one to fear death. Do not pity her, because she was prepared to die. She gave her life up to save her son: she could have lived. Voldemort could have spared her if she had let him kill Harry. But she chose to cast herself between Voldemort's curse and her son, and his life was spared. One day, you will look back on this conversation and understand that we will all die, but it is not death that we should fear. Death is just another inevitable thing. You may not understand this now, but you will in time, I promise you."

Severus felt the picture fading around him, and he was suddenly sucked once again out of the office into the office once again, but his memory self and Dumbledore had disappeared. He certainly understood now.

* * *

Severus burst through the door, his wand clutched in his hand, eyes sweeping the scene in front of him. Albus was slumped against the wall, and four Death Eaters including Draco circled him.

"We've got a problem, Snape" said a Death Eater, whose eyes and wand were fixed alike upon Dumbledore, "the boy doesn't seem able-"

A soft voice interrupted him.

"Severus..."

The sound frightened Severus more than he would think. Albus was pleading with him. He had to do it now.

He walked forwards, pushing Malfoy roughly out of the way. The other Death Eaters fell back without a word. He gazed at Dumbledore for a moment: his face contorted in disgust at himself; disgust at what he was about to do.

"Severus... please..." Dumbledore looked him in the eye, and he knew that hype time they had been talking about for so long had finally come. He raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light shot from the end of his wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Severus watched in masked horror as Dumbledore was blasted into the air: for a split second he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining dark mark, and then he fell slowly backwards, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.

What had he done? His only ally- the only person who ever trusted him after Lily- was dead, and this time it was entirely his fault, (although he had never really forgiven himself for Lily).

It had been Dumbledore's wish. He was going to die anyway, Severus told himself. That didn't make things better though.

He shook himself. If he was going to protect Potter, being taken to Azkaban wouldn't help.

"Out of here, quickly" Severus said, seizing Malfoy by the scruff of the neck and forcing him through the door.

As they ran down the stairs of the astronomy tower, shouts sounded below them: someone must have seen the Dark Mark. He groaned inwardly. He didn't want a battle with the people he was on side with.

The air was suddenly filled with light as a dozen Order members shot curses at the approaching Death Eaters. Severus cast a shield charm, protecting himself and Draco from the spells, and they ran down the corridor.

"It's over, time to go!" shouted Severus, hoping that the others, who were engaged in a violent battle, would hear him, that they would follow him out of the castle. He sprinted through a door and into the dark night.

"Well done, Severus" said the Dark Lord, grinning nastily. "You killed one of our greatest enemies, and I wish to reward you for it."

Severus managed to mask his intense hatred towards the dark wizard in front of him with a straight face.

"Thank you, my Lord. It is an honour to serve you."

"Yes, I know. It is an honour. Now, I have another task for you. I want you to become headmaster of Hogwarts. I want you to teach the students the Darks Arts, and make sure that Potter cannot get inside. Amycus and Alecto will help you with this task."

"Thank you, my lord" Severus said, bowing his head stiffly.

"You may leave. You will take over Hogwarts in September."

Severus sighed in relief as he stepped out of the drawing room in Malfoy Manor. It was where he had been staying for the summer because apart from Hogwarts, there was nowhere for him to go. Aurors were already camped outside his house, just waiting for him to reveal himself, so he couldn't go home. They had summoned Voldemort in the Manor when they arrived from Hogwarts, having killed Dumbledore. The guilt from his murder weighed heavily on Severus' mind. Still, he would fight to stop Voldemort. For Dumbledore. For Lily.

* * *

Minerva

"It's alright Freddie, you're safe here" Minerva said, trying to be convincing although nowhere in Hogwarts was safe anymore.

The first year Ravenclaw was sobbing; his body was still twitching from the agony of the Cruciatus curse. Minerva sighed in sadness at what had happened to Hogwarts. Ever since Snape had taken over, the Carrows could do what they liked. That included encouraging students to subject unfortunate first years to agonising torture so that the older students could practise the unforgivables (apart from Avada Kedavra of course- they used poor Hagrid's beloved collection of monsters for that).

Freddie had been the last victim of these attacks, and the second she heard the screams, she marched in: casting aside the consequences, and carried the boy, lying writhing in pain in a dark broom closet surrounded by sixth year Slytherins, into her office. He had been the third that week.

She knew that for her sake, she shouldn't be interfering. The other teachers were doing it too. Flitwick, Sprout and Pomfrey especially often opposed the Carrows. They all knew that sooner or later they would be in deep trouble. But could they just stand there and let these things carry on?

Never.

A sharp rapping on her office door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Quickly, in the cupboard!" she gently pushed Freddie in the direction of her supply cupboard, not wanting to be caught helping him. The rapping became more urgent.

"Just a minute!" she called out, as she shut the door on the still trembling Ravenclaw.

She opened the door to find a panicked looking Gryffindor fourth year.

"What is it?" she asked wearily.

"Something's happened in Ravenclaw Common Room! I was walking past the Common entrance to the Common Room, and I heard a massive explosion! Professor Carrow was banging on the door and shouting. I came straight here."

"Thank you, Miss Stephens. Will you take Freddie here to your Common Room for the moment? He can return to Ravenclaw House when I'm sure it is safe for him to return."

She hurried down the corridor to Ravenclaw Common Room, wondering what on earth the explosion could have been.

She heard Amycus Carrow's voice echoing down the corridor.

"ALECTO! If he comes and we haven't got Potter-d'you want to go the same way as the Malfoys? ANSWER ME!" he bellowed, as Minerva walked up behind him.

"May I ask what you are doing, Professor Carrow?" she said, observing the man with intense dislike.

"Trying- to get- through this damned- door!" he shouted. "Go and get Flitwick! Get him to open it, now!"

"But isn't your sister in there?" Minerva asked, greatly disliking the way Carrow was ordering her around. "Didn't Professor Flitwick let her in, earlier this evening, at your urgent request? Perhaps she could open the door for you? Then you needn't wake up half the castle."

"She ain't answering, you old besom! You open it! Garn! Do it, now!"

"Certainly, if you wish it" she answered coldly. Deliberately taking as long as she could, she stepped up to the door, tapped the door knocker, and a musical voice asked "Where do vanished objects go?" Reluctant to be helping Carrow, she said the answer.

"Into non being, which is to say, everything."

"Nicely phrased" said the voice. The door to Ravenclaw Common Room swung slowly open, and Carrow burst into the room: Minerva following behind him. A few Ravenclaws who were surrounding the limp body of Alecto scattered, and ran in the direction of their dormitories. Minerva didn't blame them. The look in Amycus' face promised lots of pain if they didn't move out of the way.

When he saw his sister, he let out a yell of fury and fear.

"What have they done, the little whelps?" he screamed. "I'll Cruciate the lot of 'em 'till they tell me who did it- and what's the Dark Lord going to say?" he shrieked, standing over her and smacking himself on the forebears with his fist. "We haven't got him, and they've gorn and killed her!"

"She's only stunned" said Minerva impatiently, stooping down to examine Alecto, and secretly wishing that she was in fact dead after all. "She'll be perfectly alright."

"No she blustering well won't!" Amycus bellowed. "Not when the Dark Lord gets hold of her! She's gorn and sent for him, I felt me mark burn, and he thinks we've got Potter!"

"'Got Potter'?" Minerva said sharply, her heart leaping. Was he here? "What do you mean 'Got Potter'?"

"He told us Potter might try and get inside Ravenclaw Tower, and to send for him if we caught him!"

"Why would Harry Potter try to get inside Ravenclaw Tower? Potter belongs in my house!" Minerva's heart was hammering. If Harry was here, he had put himself in a great amount of danger. The castle was crawling with Death Eaters: if he came here, he was almost certain to be caught. She was proud of him though. If he was here, then he must have a good reason to be here, and he was being a true Gryffindor.

"We was told he might come in here!" said Carrow. "I dunno why, do I?"

Minerva stood up, and her eyes swept the room. There was nobody there. But then Potter did have an invisibility cloak- he could be standing in front of them, and they wouldn't realise.

"We can push it off on the kids," Amycus was saying, his pig-like face suddenly crafty. "Yeah, that's what we'll do. We'll say that Alecto was ambushed by the kids, them kids up there," he looked up at the starry ceiling towards the dormitories, "and we'll say they forced her to press her Mark, and that's why he got a false alarm... He can punish them. Couple of kids more or less, what's the difference?"

Minerva was filled with rage at this.

"Only the difference between truth and lies, courage and cowardice," she said, "a difference, in short, which you and your sister seem unable to appreciate. But let me make one thing very clear. You are not going to pass off your many ineptitudes on the students of Hogwarts. I will not permit it."

"Excuse me?" Carrow moved forwards until he was offensively near to her, so she could smell his rank breath. She refused to back away, but stared at him in disgust.

"It's not a case of what you'll permit, Minerva McGonagall. Your time's over. It's us what's in charge here now, and you'll back me up or you'll pay the price." He spat in her face. She had just enough time to wonder how the leadership of Hogwarts had got this dire, when Harry Potter appeared as if out of nowhere and raised his wand.

"You shouldn't have done that."

As Amycus spun round, Harry shouted "_Crucio_!"

The Death Eater was lifted off his feet. He writhed through the air like a drowned man, thrashing and howling in pain, and then, with a crunch and a shattering of glass, he smashed into the front of a bookcase and crumpled, insensible, to the floor.

Twenty minutes later, Minerva, with Harry and Luna stood, watching as Snape, avoiding Minerva's and the other Heads of Houses' curses, threw himself out of a window, and was flying, bat like away from the castle.

"Coward! COWARD!" she shouted after him.

"Professor, we've got to barricade the school, he's coming now!" said Potter. Minerva felt her stomach lurch in fear at Harry's words. She agreed with the other Professors, (who had appeared at her Patronus' summons) what to do. They split up, to put up basic protection around Hogwarts.

After sending Filch on his way to find Peeves (for once in his life, the poltergeist could do something useful in making life difficult for the enemy), Minerva took out her wand.

"And now- _piertotum locomotor_!" she cried, and all along the corridor the statues and suits of armour jumped down from their plinths, and from the echoing crashes from the floors above and below, Minerva knew that the others throughout the castle had done the same.

"Hogwarts is threatened!" she shouted. "Man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school!"

Clattering and yelling, the horde of moving statues stampeded past them, brandishing swords and spiked balls on chains. "I've always wanted to use that spell..." Minerva muttered, a small smile on her face.

"Now, Potter," said Minerva, turning to Harry and Luna. "You and Miss Lovegood had better return to your friends and bring them to the Great Hall- I shall rouse the other Gryffindors."

Harry and Luna ran off in the direction of the Room of Requirement, and Minerva hurried towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Passing the window, she looked outside. She saw her statues and suits of armour in a row, brandishing their weapons, ready to face their adversaries. She saw the protective shields around the school, put up by the other teachers, but Minerva knew that they wouldn't hold for long. The Death Eaters were coming, and The Battle of Hogwarts had begun.

The thought that she might be dead before the night's end sent a shiver down Minerva's spine. But, she knew, she would rather die than give in to him; she'd rather die than let him win. Anyway, one thing that Dumbledore taught her was that death was nothing to be afraid of. And Minerva wasn't afraid.

* * *

**So the war is about to start! I kind of feel like I am skipping loads of major events. Do you think this is a problem? Please tell me what you think!**

**Until next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :) This is the penultimate chapter in this fic. I hope you have enjoyed reading it :D This one is goes Severus-Minerva-Minerva. Never fear! Although Dumbledore is dead, I do plan to do another Dumbledore chapter in the next one :)**

**Thank you to LM Ryder for the review, and suggested I could write the Weasley twins' last day at school from Minerva's perspective. Damn- I wish I'd thought of that, but it's a bit too late now :/**

**Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

* * *

Severus

"Severus" the voice made Severus jump, and spinning around, Severus glowered at the pale face of Lucius Malfoy in the doorway. Everything was making him jump at the moment. It was like he was eternally scared that Voldemort was going to walk through the door at any moment.

"Lucius" he acknowledged.

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you. He is in the Shrieking Shack. He says there is a service he requires from you" said Lucius; his face a mask. Severus' heart lurched, but he gave nothing away.

"Very well." He answered, and Lucius turned and walked away.

Severus drew a deep breath, and apparated to the Shrieking Shack.

Once again, his heart lurched when his saw Voldemort; his sharp, snakelike eyes fixed on his.

* * *

He groaned, as he saw Voldemort turn away from him, his snake floating after him in her protective sphere. He had shown no remorse, no sadness. Just coldness, and he walked away without a glance behind him.

Severus gasped again, as he felt his life's blood pouring out of him, yet he felt no pain. He just felt cold: a deathlike cold, and he decided that he would rather feel the pain than this because he wouldn't have felt like he was dying quite so much.

Suddenly, Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere, and leant over him. Severus knew what he had to do. Harry had to know the truth about his mother, and he had to know his fate. Severus seized the front of his robes and pulled him close.

He tried to speak, but all he could manage was a rasping gurgle, as he felt blood pouring into his throat.

"Take...it...Take...it..." he managed, and he released the memory. Potter was filling a flask with it, and Severus held on, knowing that if he died now, it would be too late. Finally, when it was filled to the brim, Severus slackened his grip on Potter's robes, and felt himself drifting away.

"Look...at...me..." he whispered. He had to see them one last time.

He saw the green eyes, and for the first time in years, he felt like Lily was standing by him once again. The light became brighter and brighter until Severus finally saw no more.

* * *

Minerva

Minerva's eyes filled with tears as she saw the wreckage that used to be Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A castle so full of memories, not only for her as a teacher at the school, but also when she was a teenager, growing up at Hogwarts. Sitting at the long Gryffindor table, learning Transfiguration- her favourite subject, and zooming around on the Quidditch pitch; Hogwarts had been one of the most special places for her, for probably thousands of students and teachers before her, and even at that time.

She thought of all the lives of good people claimed today, and throughout this terrible war. Of all of the Order Members; some she had watched grow up, start families of their own. Some she had known all her life, some had bright futures ahead of them, some she had never known. All gone in a long and miserable war.

She felt a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry, Minerva" Pomona Sprout: her best friend was standing beside her, with tears in her eyes. "It'll be alright, you'll see. We can fix the castle, and we will reopen it soon. Anyway, we shouldn't be sad! Voldemort is dead! We should be celebrating!"

Minerva tried a weak smile, but it felt like a grimace. Pomona was right of course. The events of that night had been awful, but the good beat the evil in the end. The war was over, and no more innocent people would come to harm again. Well, hopefully.

She wished Albus could have been alive to see the end of this. If Albus had been here this year, maybe the battle wouldn't even have happened. The Death Eaters certainly wouldn't have taken over the school this year.

"Come on Minerva" came Pomona's soothing voice. "Let's see if there is anything we can do to help."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall looked at the four long tables of Hogwarts for the first time in what seemed like years. She couldn't believe how short an amount of time it had taken to rebuild the school. But they had done it. She supposed it must have seemed such a long time because of the many funerals she had had to attend over the summer. She put this out of her mind. Today was the first day of her headship of Hogwarts, and she wasn't going to be thinking about death.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to Hogwarts!" she said brightly. "Welcome to all you newcomers: we have more than usual for obvious reasons, so I'm sure you older students will make them welcome." No muggle borns were allowed in Hogwarts last year, so no muggle borns had got their acceptance letters. Many were repeating their 8th year because of what happened, and some muggle borns also repeated their year because they had missed a year. Because of this, the hall was rather crowded, and the sorting had taken an especially long time to sort everyone. It didn't matter though. There was hope for the future: a complete contrast to the start of last year. Even the Sorting Hat's song was very cheerful. She smiled at the faces in front of her.

"I hope that this year will be a considerably better year than last year, and that you who were not affected by the happenings of the last few years will never see such atrocities. I hope that you who were affected will be able to forget; to move on with your lives, and to know that you will always be safe here at Hogwarts." She glimpsed Luna Lovegood, who had come over from Ravenclaw table to put her arm around Ginny Weasley. The loss of her brother Fred was still very raw for her. Molly had confided in Minerva that when asked whether Ginny wanted to return to Hogwarts, she apparently said that it was what Fred would have wanted. He would have wanted her to move on and not be sad.

"Well, there is not much more to be said! Enjoy the feast!" Food appeared on the tables, and the happy chatter of the students of Hogwarts filled the hall.

She turned to Professor Sprout, sitting beside her.

"Was that alright, Pomona?"

"Excellent, Minerva. You'll be a great Headmistress, don't worry" Minerva pulled a face. At least they had listened. She could never be the head teacher Dumbledore had been though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :) This is the last chapter :/ I hope you enjoy it :) Sorry if you recognise Minerva's first chapter: I started writing my previous fanfic 'The apple never falls far from the tree?' after I wrote this because I got the general idea from writing this (although Scorpius gets sorted into Gryffindor in that one), and I decided to try writing it from Scorpius' POV.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading:)**

**Please review! I really want to know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

* * *

Minerva

"Scorpius Malfoy" Minerva read from the long list of names of the first years. The small blonde stepped forwards, looking fairly confident. He obviously knew which house he wanted to be in. He's a Slytherin, she thought. All of the Malfoys have been in Slytherin. Minerva had developed a habit for guessing the house for every first year, as they were being sorted. She knew it was a silly and largely inaccurate game, but it was entertaining nonetheless to see how many she guessed right every year.

The boy reminded Minerva very much of his father in his first year, however Scorpius lacked the superior curl of the lip that showed that he thought higher of himself than anyone else. Maybe Scorpius would be different.

After half a minute of sitting on the chair, the hat cried out the name of his house.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was a stunned silence in the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy's son, put in Hufflepuff! The teachers exchanged incredulous looks. Scorpius himself went very white. Obviously, he had been brought up knowing that Slytherin was the house to be in, and all other houses, especially Hufflepuff were inferior. Minerva wondered what would happen when Scorpius wrote home.

He walked slowly over to Hufflepuff table, where the students offered him smiles of welcome: still staring slightly shocked at him.

Minerva continued with the ceremony, feeling sorry for Scorpius, who most of the school were staring at still.

"Albus Potter" she called and her eyes fell on the small boy being pushed to the front of the tight knot of first years. A girl behind him: his cousin, Rose, Minerva seemed to recall gave him an encouraging smile, and pushed him forwards.

Minerva watched rather curiously, as the Sorting Hat was lowered onto Albus Potter's head. The boy looked petrified, as the hat pondered his future. Most first years were very nervous when they were being sorted, but Albus looked like he was about to faint. She located her wand, ready to perform a cushioning charm, should he fall off the chair.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" and the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers, as the second son of the famous Harry Potter joined his brother and his cousins Fred and Molly at Gryffindor table. Apparently the boy had been worried he would be in Slytherin. Especially after Scorpius' unexpected sorting, Albus looked very much relieved.

After sorting the last first year: Rose Weasley into Gryffindor, Minerva made her welcome speech, and invited the school to enjoy the feast. The hall was filled with the chatter of the students of Hogwarts, and Minerva settled down to talking with Filius about the coming year. Hopefully it would be slightly less busy than last year: she had spent most of her free time last year trying to catch an escaped Cornish Pixie, which had been rampaging through the fourth floor corridors the whole year, causing havoc. Of course Peeves loved this, and never lost an opportunity to join the pixie, and make life even more difficult for Minerva, who was seriously thinking of getting in a squad from the Department of Control of Magical Creatures. In the end she didn't have to, because the Herbology teacher, Neville Longbottom was walking down that corridor one day, when the pixie flew into him, knocking the large pile of books he was holding from his hands. Neville, who said afterwards that he had had experience with pixies before, somehow managed to shut the pixie in one of his books, and that was the end of that problem.

There were other problems to address however; namely, the reformed 'Marauders' as they liked to call themselves. Minerva smiled almost fondly, thinking of Fred Weasley and James Potter Juniors. It was like their relatives had been reincarnated to bring havoc to Hogwarts- and lots of work for Minerva. She didn't mind however, not really. She did when she had to spend her after school hours lecturing them, however.

* * *

Albus 

Albus Potter sat in the living room, curled up in an armchair. He sighed contentedly, opening a chocolate frog. It was the summer, and he was going back to Hogwarts the next week for his second year. Suddenly, he noticed a book on a side table, which he was sure he had never seen before. It was leather bound and quite large. He picked it up. There was no title on the front cover, or the spine. He opened it, wondering what could be inside. It obviously hadn't been opened in quite a while, and it was covered in a fine layer of dust, which he brushed off, sending up a large cloud making him sneeze. On the front page was a photo of a group of students a bit older than him, waving at the photographer and smiling. Underneath the caption read in his father's untidy handwriting:

_"The DA"_

Albus looked closer at the people. Standing right at the front was his father, his messy black hair so similar to as it was now- and James' that it was scary. Around him stood many people that Albus recognised: his mother, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle George, a boy standing next to George who must have been George's twin Fred, 'Loony Luna' as James liked to call her- his mum's friend, and many more friends of his parents'.

He grinned and turned the page. He realised that this must be a photo album. On every page were photos with pictures of his parents and their friends when they were much younger. Albus laughed out loud at one of his dad as a first year standing next to Hagrid, completely dwarfed by his massive size.

He stopped when he came to a picture of a face he definitely recognised from somewhere. He frowned, staring down at the old wizard with a long white beard and wise, knowing face. He smiled when he saw Albus.

"I've been wondering when somebody would next open this album" he said, making Albus jump. Photographs didn't normally talk: it was strange. He frowned, studying the picture more closely.

"I'm sorry I startled you" said the man, chuckling.

"It's okay" said Albus hesitantly. "Photos don't normally talk, that's all." He knew he recognised the man's face from somewhere, but still, he couldn't quite figure it out.

"I'm Albus Potter, by the way" said Albus, wondering where this conversation would go.

"What a peculiar name" answered the man, a hint of suppressed laughter in his face.

"Erm... Thanks?" answered Albus unsurely. I'm named after my dad's old head teacher, Albus Dumbledore."

"Ah, I believe I have heard of him" said the man, and still he seemed to find something slightly humorous that Albus didn't quite catch.

"My dad says he was one of the bravest men he ever knew" said Albus.

"Did he now?" asked the man, looking slightly surprised.

Suddenly, Albus heard his mother's voice from the room next door.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Oh, I have to go..." said Albus, feeling slightly guilty for the abrupt ending to the conversation.

"Very well" said the man solemnly. "Farewell, Albus Potter." Albus shut the album, and made to stand up and go to the dining room. He realised that he had forgotten about the chocolate frog, and it was now attempting an epic escape, but he caught it before it hopped away. Quickly stuffing it in his mouth before it could try to escape again, and knowing he probably wouldn't want his tea now, Albus glanced at the card underneath. There, smiling on the card was an old wizard with a long white beard and wise, knowing face. He smiled when he saw Albus. Albus gasped when he saw him: he was the man in the photograph, and underneath, the caption said:

"_Albus Dumbledore: Considered by many as one of the greatest wizards in history, Dumbledore is particularly famous for the _

_defeat of dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald in 1945, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood , his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel, several battles with he who must not be named, and his role in the destruction and defeat of He who must not be named and his horcruxes. He died on the 30__th__ of June 1997, killed by Professor Severus Snape. He enjoyed chamber music and ten pin bowling."_

So _that_ was where Albus had recognised that man! His dad had talked about him on occasions, and he had sounded like a very great man. Uncle Ron often said that they had both shared their greatest achievement: being on a chocolate frog card wasn't a small feat.

* * *

Minerva

"Weasley! Potter! You may now leave." Minerva said sternly to third years James Potter and Fred Weasley. "I should think that you have learnt your lessons. Just please try to behave for the rest of this year?! I am told you both show a lot of potential, and I would be disappointed if you got expelled..." It was nearly the end of the year, and once again, the duo was sitting in Minerva's office in detention.

"Who? Us? Expelled?!" asked Weasley, grinning.

"Never! We always behave, Minnie!" said Potter. Minerva shot him a warning look at the nickname.

"Anyway, as much as we've enjoyed your interesting lecture, we really should be going. We bet our cousin Louis a box of my dad's products that we would be able to give a firework display in the common room without getting caught, and we can't be late!" Weasley said; not realising that he had just sentenced himself and his cousins to another two weeks of detentions until his cousin nudged him, a look of disbelief on his face.

Minerva's glare made them both wince, and the duo hurried out of the office without another word.

"Potter! Weasley! Detention for both of you, tomorrow evening at 7!" Minerva called after them, grimacing at the prospect of another fortnight of detentions with the pair.

She sighed exhaustedly, as she sank into a large comfortable armchair in her tower office. Today had been busy- Well, that was an understatement. She had spent the morning in a long, dull meeting with the governors about which new Divination books should be used for the fifth years, which had been so dull that Minerva couldn't even remember which they had chosen in the end. The afternoon was taken up entirely by paperwork, and that evening she just finished detention with Weasley and Potter for their attack of the prefect bathrooms, which involved a lot of angry prefects with pink afros. The pair of them was just like their namesakes. She shook her head fondly at the memory of the 'Marauders' and the Weasley twins. The Marauders were all dead now, and Fred and George were torn apart, along with so many families many years ago... But she must not dwell on such matters. That was the past.

She glanced around her at the snoring ex headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts, also distant memories of the past. For the first time in many long years, Minerva felt like joining them; slumbering on the wall, no more detentions to supervise, or speeches to deliver. No more meetings with the Minister of Magic, or with the school governors. Maybe it was time to retire. A nice long retirement. Yes, that was what she would do.

* * *

Severus

Severus Snape woke up, feeling like he was floating. He could feel nothing; not even the agonising pain that the snake had made in his side. For the first time in his whole life, Severus felt completely at peace.

I'm dead he thought. If this was death, surely it wasn't as bad as he had ever imagined. He could just lie here forever.

He realised that he could open his eyes all of a sudden, and squinting in the bright mist, he looked around him. He was perfectly alone. He stood up, wondering what to do. He began walking. He didn't really know where he was going, but he just knew that now, it didn't matter where he was going because he was completely free.

"Severus?" a voice called out through the mist; a voice that Severus instantly recognised, and which made him spin round in joy.

Lily was walking towards him.

She was smiling, and her eyes were sparkling. Severus had thought of those eyes, and that smile almost every waking moment, and to see them again rendered him speechless with happiness.

"Thank you for everything you did for Harry" she said. "I know you disliked him, but I saw that Harry killed him! He killed Voldemort, and the war is over now!" That was good. He hadn't died in vain.

"Lily-" Severus said, but she interrupted him. "Come on, James wants to talk to you!"

"Potter?" growled Severus, his happy mood instantly gone. He gave Lily a suspicious look. "Does he want to hex me or something?"

But Lily was already walking away through the mist. Severus ran after her- this was a lot easier now than it had been before, he realised- until they came to a stop in front of James Potter. His face looked solemn.

"Severus-" he began, but Severus cut across him bitterly.

"Oh, so it's Severus now is it? Not 'Snivelly' or 'Snivellus'?!

James looked pained at Severus' words.

"Look, Severus, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the things I did to you before. I'm sorry for all the things I said, and the amount of times I humiliated you.

I was an arrogant prat, and a bully. I'm not asking you to become the new fourth Marauder, but I just want you to try and forgive us all." He stuck out his hand hopefully. He looked as though he was expecting Severus to turn away; to make some snide comment, but Severus just stared slightly suspiciously at James' hand as if it were some kind of practical joke. Slowly, he extended his arm, and shook James' hand.

They smiled hesitant smiles; expressions they had never shown each other before. Before, the pleasantest of expressions to each other were looks of disgust and disdain. Lily grinned as she watched. Now, a look of hope, and almost trust was reflected in the two men's faces, although Severus looked wary, and had his hand hovering by his robe, ready to defend himself should James try to hex him. Of course James wouldn't do that though. He had changed. That was why Lily had agreed to marry him. He wasn't the stuck up, swollen headed idiot he had been before. He had grown up, into an amazing, kind and funny boyfriend, and then husband. Lily was proud of him.

She still felt awful that the strong friendship between her and Severus had been severed because of James. She guessed that she had been the only true friend that Severus had ever had apart from Dumbledore, and deep down, she had always known that Severus loved her. That made the guilt all the worse, because she had never seen him as more than her best friend, and it almost killed her losing him. Of course she had been angry with him. He had made many wrong decisions. Everyone did sooner or later in their lives though, and when Severus was given the chance to redeem himself, he grasped it. That was how she persuaded James to make peace with him. They had watched Severus risk himself to help Harry many numbers of times, as if he was trying to apologise for what he had done: for all the wrong decisions he had made.

Severus studied James' face in the slightly awkward silence following the handshake. For once in his life, Potter looked sincere towards him; he was not spitting insults at him. They had made their peace.

All was well for Severus Snape, as he walked away into the mist, alongside Lily and James Potter. He knew for the first time in his life that nothing could hurt him, and that he would be with the person he loved forever, despite the fact that they would never truly be together. His one true enemy had accepted him, and although, as James had put it, he would never be the new fourth Marauder, it didn't matter. He had people who trusted him: people who valued him, despite all that he had done. All was well.

* * *

**The end :) Once again, thanks for reading, and please review :D**


End file.
